Stolen
by HON4EVR
Summary: After the seperation from her school, how will Zoey and the 'nerd herd' cope with the crazy struggles of battling against evil? Now Neferet has a secret weapon. Her Vessel Aurox, and he's not sure what he's doing. Will Light finally overcome Darkne
1. Chapter 1

_Zoey_

I was still in Stark's arms crying. He whispered comforting words in my ear and rubbed my back. I was still in shock from hearing of my mom's death.

Stark pulled back, "Hey, listen to me Z, your mom is with Nyx in the Otherworld now. There is no other place that could possibly be better for her."

"Stark, you are honestly the best Warrior in the history of Warriors," I kissed him and he responded instantly, but gently.

"Yea, well I try," he put on his cocky smile that I love so much.

"What time is it, Z?" he asked, sounding tired. I glanced at the clock.

"2:15, I think we should probably go back to sleep now."

"Sounds good to me," Stark said with a yawn, "I love you, Zoey Redbird."

"I love you, too James Stark." And within in a matter of seconds, we were both sound asleep.

_Aurox_

Aurox watched as his master Neferet left the balcony that he stay waiting for her to come back and give him his next command. He waited for what seemed to him to be at least an hour. To most people, this would seem like a long time, but to Aurox, who barely has a mind of his own, it was a pretty short time.

When she finally came back, she was washed of the blood that had covered her before. "Rise," her voice boomed with power, she could get used to that.

"Yes master," his voice was a monotone, as if he was being brainwashed to do just as Neferet would command.

"Do not call me master, call me," Neferet thought for a mere second before a wicked smile danced on her face, "call me Nyx!"

"Yes, my Nyx," he wondered what he was doing on the inside, but on the outside, it just happened, words would go mindlessly out of his mouth. She continued speaking, and Aurox continued to respond, but deep down he wondered what everything meant. He knew very little, for he was created to do only what Neferet said to do. He was created for destruction and chaos, just as Neferet had wanted. But there was part of him, a small part of him way deep down, that knew what he was in for. And that part of him knew Neferet was evil, but that part kept quiet waiting for a window where he could be strong enough to overpower the mindlessness. And that part, was Heath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Neferet_

Neferet moved swiftly in the night, followed by her amazing gift from Darkness, Aurox. Neferet wondered about the limit of destruction of her Vessel. She wondered how much pain and destruction he could cause. Tendrils of Darkness swirled around as she moved. A few street people moved in the shadows nearby. That was when the light bulb went off in Neferet's head. "Aurox, kill them, show me how much power you really have."

"As you wish Nyx," Aurox moved in a blink of an eye. Neferet watched as Aurox picked them up like they were nothing and threw them against the wall of a nearby building. A cruel smile spread across Neferet's face.

"Kill them all," she said, "let none of the escape your wrath." Aurox nodded in response. Neferet almost laughed at how pathetic the street people were.

"Nyx, they are all dead, what will we do next? A smile crept over Neferet's face.

"We will see she said," and with that they vanished into the night.

_Rephaim_

Stevie Rey is asleep now, which means Rephaim is just a Raven. He has the thoughts of any other bird as he flies through the day. This was Nyx's gift to him, but it came with consequences. He would be a bird by day and human by night, which meant while Stevie Rey was asleep, he would soar in the skies, and act as a bird, nothing more nothing less.

The sun was setting and the time on a clock would read 6:29. In less than a minute, Rephaim would be a young Native American man of the age 17. His instincts would tell him to fly as quickly as possible to Stevie Rey. The wind carried him to the tunnels under Tulsa. And when he would land, his bird feet would become human feet, and this transformation from a bird to a human was a painless, quick one from head to toe. He would have clothes on, and the true thoughts of Rephaim would fill the Native Americans head. And he, for this night and the rest of the nights he would live, was truly Rephaim.


End file.
